La terre de sang
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une fin et suite alternative à L'héritage du passé. (Au départ, je voulais mettre ceci sur le site qu'après avoir fini L'héritage, mais j'ai fini par changer d'idée. Il n'y a pour l'instant qu'un prologue et quatre chapitres que je continuerais sans doute après.) (Terminé pour l'instant.)
1. Chapter 1

Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Ses souvenirs s'effilochaient si rapidement, en morceaux de papiers arrachés de ses mains par le vent. Elle avait beau tenter de les récupérer, dès qu'elle était près d'en attraper un il se dérobait, jeté dans les flammes à ses pieds par une main invisible.

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, les flammes la suivaient. Léchant ses mollets d'une manière qui lui évoquait des chiots, lui faisant mal encore et encore, elles riaient pourtant, l'incitaient à s'approcher encore. Elles promettaient une fin rapide, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle voulait rejoindre les silhouettes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait plus mais qu'elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient. Alors, elle s'accrocha.

Le feu en paru mécontent. Il s'agglutina, grimpa sur ses jambes, atteignant sa taille, l'engloutissant, et elle eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur sans anesthésie. Elle s'empêcha de crier, opposa au brasier l'énergie du désespoir, la seule qui lui restait. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il la relâcha pour en revenir à son état premier. Il était vicieux, comprit-elle. Il attendrait qu'elle soit à bout de force, et ce ne serait pas longtemps: son cœur battait toujours douloureusement, preuve de sa faiblesse.

-Je suis désolé, souffla une voix d'homme, tout bas.

Elle prêta l'oreille. Ca semblait tellement sincère qu'elle en eu un coup au cœur, et l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir faillit la faire éclater en sanglots. Elle avait peut-être oublié son nom mais elle se souvenait de son rire, de la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. La texture de ses cheveux. Celle de ses lèvres...

Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien. Ce qui la séparait des silhouettes était devenu opaque, elle ne voyait ni ne sentait plus aucune présence. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir, hurlant en priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende enfin. Le monde dans lequel se trouvait s'étirait sous ses pas. Sa course aurait pu durer une éternité comme une seconde, elle ne savait pas. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui donnait la nausée, et elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle s'acharnait depuis le début dans une lutte stérile. Elle ne gagnerait pas, quoi qu'il advienne.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle simplement.

Peut-être comprendrait-il, espéra-t-elle. Peut-être saura-t-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que son seul échappatoire était là. Soit elle acceptait de mourir, soit elle restait piégée ici, et une sorte d'urgence lui disait que ce serait pour toujours.

Les flammes s'excitèrent. Elles l'enveloppèrent, emportèrent tout avec elles: la souffrance, les émotions, les souvenirs qu'elle avait du garcon et des autres.

Comme promis, ce fut bref.

…

-Elle est morte, dit tristement docteur Zéro.

Ramis sembla d'abord sous le choc, mais se ressaisit rapidement, comme s'il savait déjà que Mikara ne survivrait pas. Il s'approcha doucement, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air de dormir, se dit Zéro. Il avait besoin de réaliser que sa compagne ne reviendrait pas, c'était normal. Il ne remarqua qu'en retard que la température du corps de Mikara s'élevait beaucoup trop vite.

Marisse fut le premier à réagir. Pas assez vite, cependant. Il tira Ramis vers l'arrière au moment précis où Mikara lâcha le hurlement caractéristique des sylvidres.

-Elle m'a parlé, marmonna Ramis, regardant son avant-bras qui avait une apparence de steak, sans paraître sentir la douleur. Elle… Elle m'a parlé.

-Tu es sous le choc, trancha rapidement Zéro.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la sœur de Mikara, toujours vivante, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle était gravement brûlée, elle aussi. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait mieux à faire.

-Et elle, alors? fit Nausicaa.

-Elle va mourir de toute façon.

-Ses brûlures sont moins graves, argua Clio, regardant la jeune femme. Elles n'ont pas atteint les organes vitaux. Si ca se trouve, elle s'en tirera.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, que même si elle n'était qu'à demi-sylvidre, elle ne résisterait pas davantage au feu, puis renonça, se contentant de les mettre en garde au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à Ramis. Clio avait raison: touchée à la hanche et non à la poitrine, les blessures de la sœur de Mikara étaient plus superficielles. C'était sans doute vain, mais elle méritait une chance.

…

Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sortie, et c'était terrifiant de se sentir enfermée. Tout était lisse, d'une couleur qu'elle n'aurait pas pu identifier. L'extérieur était masqué par des lueurs oranges, mais en plissant les yeux elle parvint à distinguer des silhouettes floues. Elle ne croyait pas les connaître, mais il y avait quelqu'un, au dehors, qui retenait son attention. Sa présence était partout. Elle fit un pas, la paroi s'étirant devant elle. Les flammes semblèrent rouler, s'attachant à elle comme une ombre. Elle eut beau crier, paniquer, donner des coups de pied dans le vide dans l'espoir de les étouffer, rien à faire.

Elle essaya de se tenir haute, échapper à la chaleur. C'était inutile, et à chaque pas de cette démarche chancelante, sa hanche droite l'élançait, et elle remettait presque aussitôt le pied dans les flammes, mais c'était presque mieux. Elle continua ainsi, un laps de temps qui aurait pu être très long, ou très court, elle ne savait pas. À ce moment, la présence de l'autre s'évapora. C'était impossible, se dit-elle d'abord, sous le choc, mais elle n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle, rien qu'un vide glacé qu'elle ressentait de façon paradoxale.

Le feu grimpa le long de ses jambes. Désespérée, elle se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux le laisser faire. Les flammes étaient jolies, après tout. Bizarrement elles lui faisaient penser à des chiots… Une étincelle s'infiltra dans la plaie, à sa taille, se répandant dans tout son corps. Elle crut qu'elle pourrait rejoindre l'autre.

La vague, glacée, la renversa. Elle avala par inadvertance une lampée d'eau. À travers un voile bleuté et difforme, il lui sembla apercevoir une femme, une fraction de secondes avant de retrouver la noirceur. Le feu avait disparu, mais il ne lui avait pas rendu ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle se sentait littéralement déchirée.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans s'en rendre compte, vit l'air quitter ses lèvres. Elle atteignit la surface une seconde à peine, inspira à fond avant qu'on ne la force à y retourner. Bientôt, quelque chose en elle se mit à la tirailler, puis à pincer, et tout le reste suivit, exerçant en elle une pression qui se mua en douleur sourde. Supportable, au moins.

Un écho de voix lui parvint. On lui permis de remonter une deuxième fois, plus longtemps. Elle se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe dans ses cheveux mouillés, qu'on lui essuie le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une femme blonde, qui souriait, à la fois surprise et soulagée.

-Tu as survécu, dit-elle, pleurant presque.

Une autre prit la parole. Elle n'était pas humaine, ni sylvidre: elle n'avait ni bouche ni pupilles. Ayano eut pourtant l'impression de voir un sourire sur son visage.

-Bienvenue, Ayano.

Elles l'avaient plongée dans l'eau, habillée, en pensant que cela suffirait peut-être à l'empêcher de brûler, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle pointa sur sa hanche une déchirure qui, quoique importante, aurait été facile à soigner pour un humain, mais qui rappelait à Ayano la façon dont sa mère était morte. La blonde dut l'aider à sortir du bain: elle était vivante, pas indemne. Son corps était lourd, et lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol, elle crut que les os de sa jambe se disloquaient. Aussitôt, la blonde la soutint.

-Il lui arrive la même chose, à Mikara? demanda-t-elle.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa répondre.

Le docteur Zéro l'examina. Il dut lui avouer que le pire était en elle. Sa peau, couverte de quelques traces rosées dans le bas du dos, n'était pas révélatrice de ses muscles abimés. Elle demanda s'ils pourraient se réparer un jour, il resta évasif. Pourtant il parlait avec excitation, la qualifiant de miracle. Son corps s'était adapté, un mécanisme de survie dont elle ne retint qu'une chose: elle était plus humaine qu'avant, expliqua-t-il avec une joie qui ne la fit pas sourire. Avant, n'était-elle pas déjà humaine? Ou bien ses manières, sa façon de penser, ses valeurs, ne la rendaient pas assez terrienne.

Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par son avenir en général, ce qui l'attendait à présent qu'elle était toute seule, par l'idée de souffrir dès qu'elle ferait un effort un tant soit peu important.

Elle chercha les battements de cœur contre sa poitrine. C'était nouveau: elle était presque _humaine_ , à présent, pour ce que ca voulait dire, mais ce rythme doux et régulier contre sa paume avait au moins le mérite de la garder en vie. Elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse. Elle avait peur de perdre cette musique immuable qui prenait maintenant source en elle. Elle avait peur de se lever un matin et de se rendre compte qu'elle était morte.

…

Outre Mikara, il y avait quatre morts. L'Ilot de l'Ombre morte était joli, songea Ayano amèrement. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été folle de joie.

La blonde, Nausicaa, se tenait juste derrière elle. Le docteur avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste être bien, aussi restait-elle immobile, un peu à l'écart des autres: les roues du fauteuil supportaient mal le sable de la plage. Ayano écouta distraitement le capitaine Albator prononcer quelques mots. Vilak, tout d'abord, puis il nomma un à un les membres d'équipage morts. Il termina par Mikara. Ayano releva la tête. Il y avait dans l'œil du capitaine une tristesse plus grande qu'il ne le montrait.

Quatre corps furent poussés dans la mer artificielle, et presque aussitôt réduits en cendres. À ce moment, le garcon- celui que Mikara avait choisi, Ramis, lui semblait-elle- jeta un drap dans l'eau de sa seule main, son bras droit semblant cassé. Le tissu se déploya, et Ayano crut voir l'eau se teinter de gris.

-C'était ses cendres, dit Ramis, à sa hauteur.

Elle avait si longtemps été jalouse de cette ombre dont lui parlait Mikara à chaque passage sur Terre avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle souriait en espérant que son amie, aussi bonne actrice qu'elle, ne se rende compte de rien, et elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour être amie avec celui-ci. Elle se demandait si elle lui en voudrait, mais face à lui elle se trouva presque ridicule.

Elle le regarda, et sa ressemblance avec Albator lui apparut, frappante. Il sourit à son intention, tristement. Il était beau, remarque-t-elle. La même beauté que le capitaine. Il était une version plus jeune de son père. Albator avec vingt ans d'errances, de guerre et de blessures en moins. (1) Il la regarda à son tour, et elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle chercha, sans rien trouver à dire, retournant dans sa tête la réplique de Ramis. Que pouvait-il vouloir dire?

-Le drap, insista-t-il devant son silence. C'était ses cendres. Elle a brûlé tout de suite après sa mort.

Ayano avisa le bras droit de Ramis, replié contre sa poitrine par un bout de tissu noué derrière sa nuque. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il était cassé, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de plâtre. Il s'était brûlé.

Le hurlement de sa mère retentit dans sa tête. Elle songea au récit de Mikara, dont la propre mère était morte ainsi. _Il parait que je lui suis identique,_ affirma un jour son amie. _Son portrait craché, c'est pour ca qu'Abigaël m'a donné son nom._ Ayano frissonna.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu mal, murmura-t-elle, sans savoir de qui elle parlait.

-Moi aussi, s'exprima Ramis.

Elle avait cru le détester… Elle était ridicule. Elle parvint à sourire. Peut-être n'était-elle pas toute seule, finalement.

(1) Ici, ce lien entre eux n'est que la perception d'Ayano.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce chapitre-ci commence immédiatement après le dernier épisode._

Le cimetière est intact. Cela arrache à Ayano un rire amer. La ville tient à peine debout- les récentes attaques ont laissées Tokyo dans cet état. Des maisons sont détruites, des gens sont morts, mais le cimetière où repose sa mère n'a rien, comme si les guerrières sylvidres avaient eu plus de respect pour les morts que pour les vivants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? redemande Ramis, derrière elle.

-Je te l'ai dit. On vient pour Mikara.

-Aya, Mikara a été ent... Inhumée sur l'Ilot de l'ombre morte, lui rappelle-t-il avec délicatesse.

-Nous ne retournerons jamais sur l'Ilot.

Elle pointe, entre les hautes herbes, la pierre tombale d'Ilana Yates. Contrairement à Sasori, elle n'a pas pu jeter tous ses souvenirs avec leur lien de parenté. Même si ce n'était pas sa vraie... Sa mère biologique, Ayano sait qu'elle reste la sienne. Celle qui l'a aimée, pas l'autre.

-Je voulais réunir ma famille ici, achève-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit, dépose ses béquilles sur le côté, se met à creuser. Ses muscles lui font mal, surtout ceux des articulations de sa jambe droite, sur laquelle elle s'appuie. Ses béquilles sont pratiques pour soutenir son poids, mais elles ne suffisent pas complètement. Ramis vient rapidement l'aider.

-Il n'y a aucun corps, si ça t'inquiète, lui dit-elle. Pas même de cendres.

-Je sais, avoue-t-il. Avant que tu embarque sur l'Atlantis, Mikara et moi sommes allés chez toi. Nous... Je les ai répandues dans ton jardin, vu qu'elle n'était pas capable d'y toucher.

-Merci, répond Ayano, sincèrement touchée.

Ses doigts rencontrent un objet dur. Un écrin contenant le collier que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses treize ans. Un héritage familial, avait-elle dit, ajoutant qu'elle était fière de le lui donner. Elle l'aimait réellement, Ayano en est certaine, tout comme Abigaël aimait Mikara malgré les circonstances qui ont forcé la main aux deux femmes. La jeune femme dépose la photo de Mikara, scellée dans un cadre étanche, et rebouche le trou avec soin. Elle se relève péniblement. Ramis regarde le sol avec tristesse, elle se laisse aller à la sienne, revoyant tous leurs plus beaux moments, essayant d'accepter qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais celle qu'elle aimait, sans avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments réels.

Elle a bien failli le faire, lorsqu'elle l'a revue après l'avoir crue morte. Ce qui l'en avait empêchée, c'était le choc de la nouvelle réalité: Aénor n'était pas de la Terre, vivait désormais à bord de l'Atlantis. Elle avait voulu savoir si elles étaient toujours amies. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été partagés, pas de la façon dont elle aurait voulu: si leur relation était très forte, pour Mikara elle était une sœur, pas plus. Ayano avait voulu préserver leur amitié à tout prix. Il ne lui reste qu'à regretter. Elle jette un regard de biais à Ramis. Les cicatrices sur leurs corps le leur rappelleront toujours.

-Et maintenant? demande-t-il.

-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, lui retourne-t-elle.

-J'ai vu la réaction de ton, euh, beau-père, lorsque Mikara te cherchait. Où habite-tu, désormais?

Elle soupire. Il accepte sa nouvelle réalité bien mieux qu'elle. Elle n'a plus de père, se répète-t-elle. Il l'a reniée après la mort de sa mère.

-Quand Ilana est morte et que Sasori m'a mise à la porte, je suis allé dans la demeure des Callaghan, avoue-t-elle. Mikara n'était pas officiellement morte encore, alors je savais que personne n'y serait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus d'accès à l'eau ou d'électricité, mais au moins j'avais un toit.

Il se frotte la nuque d'un geste nerveux, tend la main vers elle.

-La maison où je vivais avec mon père est encore debout. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

-J'ai dormi deux fois dans une scène de crime mal nettoyée. Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne peux plus supporter ce genre d'endroit.

-Ça ne s'est pas passé là, précise-t-il avec une sorte de demi-sourire et/ou rictus.

-Est-ce que tu trouve que je lui ressemble? questionne-t-elle.

-Non, répond-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

-Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une raison à ta générosité.

-Celle d'être gentil avec une amie. Mais si tu préfère retourner chez les Callaghan, c'est comme tu veux.

-Tu l'aimais, souligne Ayano.

-Toi aussi, rétorque Ramis.

Ils se dévisagent un instant. Elle a toujours caché ses sentiments, se voir percée à jour lui donne l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une accusation, mais elle ne peut pas dire avoir été plus gentille.

-Je m'excuse, commence-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du sous-entendre que...

-Je ne te connaissais pas, toi non plus. La seule chose qui nous relie, c'est Mikara.

Ramis esquisse un faible sourire.

-Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on reste ensembles.

-Alors, ton offre tient toujours?

Il éclate de rire.

-Oui, mon offre tient toujours.

Ils quittent le cimetière dans une humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'en entrant. En chemin, Ramis lui demande si elle a des affaires à récupérer. Elle hésite un instant.

-J'ai quasiment tout laissé chez moi. Mon p... Sasori n'a rien voulu me rendre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. Je n'ai gardé que ce que j'avais sur le dos. Chez les Callaghan, j'ai emprunté les vêtements qu'avait laissé Mikara en partant.

-Allons-y, fait Ramis avec un drôle de sourire.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'ils se dirigent vers l'ancienne demeure de Mikara, mais non, il la guide plutôt vers ce qu'elle a longtemps appelé chez elle. Ayano proteste, Ramis assure qu'elle n'a qu'à lui faire confiance. Il frappe à la porte avec la même assurance. Sasori ouvre environ une minute plus tard, et lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, elle a droit à un regard haineux.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir, crache-t-il.

-Aya est simplement venu chercher ce qui lui appartient, intervient Ramis.

Son père tente de refermer la porte, Ramis l'en empêche.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, promet-il. Ce sera la dernière fois.

-En arrière, lâche l'homme sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, s'excuse Ramis tandis qu'ils contournent le bâtiment.

-C'est pas la première fois, répond Ayano en essuyant le plus discrètement possible ses larmes.

Elle ouvre la porte du jardin arrière, retient un sursaut lorsqu'elle réalise que toutes ses affaires sont empilées dans l'herbe.

-Comment savais-tu qu'il n'a pas tout jeté?

-Il t'a aimé comme un père pendant vingt ans. Je me suis dit qu'il avait encore un peu de respect pour toi.

La joie d'Ayano ternit rapidement. Il n'a accordé aucune attention à rien, se contentant de tout jeter pêle-mêle. Ses vêtements sont détrempés, et sentent mauvais. Son microphone ne fonctionne plus, endommagé par la pluie. Son ordinateur était dans une poche étanche, mais présente une bosse sur le côté. Tout semble fichu.

-Quel con, grince Ramis.

-Ne dis pas ca, proteste faiblement Ayano.

Il se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses mots, mais elle sent distinctement sa rage, dissimulée sous le vernis d'impassibilité. Il l'aide à tout ramasser, à ranger une partie dans son sac à dos, qu'il ne lui redonne pas. Elle tend la main pour le prendre, il refuse.

-Je suis assez forte, proteste-t-elle.

Il recule encore, pointe ses béquilles.

-Alors, je suis devenue une petite chose fragile, tout d'un coup? tente-t-elle de plaisanter.

-Aya, dit-il doucement, insensible à sa tentative, tout l'équipage a vu à quel point ta rééducation a été difficile. Rien que te mettre debout te faisait hurler de douleur.

Rien qu'évoquer cette période fait grimacer Ayano. Cette brûlure semble en jamais gravée en elle, pas seulement sur sa peau, vu la facilité avec laquelle elle s'en souvient.

-C'est un miracle si tu marches encore aujourd'hui, ne gâche pas tout en imposant un poids supplémentaire à ta blessure que tu ne supportera pas.

Elle se tait, elle accepte son aide. Ils se dirigent alors vers l'ancienne demeure des Callaghan. Une fois dans la chambre de Mikara, il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui.

-C'était sa chambre d'enfant, la justifie Ayano. Sa mère... Abigaël ne voulait pas qu'elle en change. Mikara se plaignait qu'elle la surprotégeait et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser grandir. Probablement parce qu'elle l'avait adoptée.

Elle se contente de reprendre les quelques pièces qu'elle avait emprunté à Mikara, pliés et déposé sur une chaise, croit voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Ramis lorsqu'il ouvre sa garde-robe et commence à la vider dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquit-elle, effarée.

-C'est clairement à toi qu'elle aurait voulu donner tout ca, se défend-il.

Elle le regarde faire, paralysée.

-C'est à elle, balbutie-t-elle. Pas à moi. Tu ne peux juste pas... La faire disparaître.

-Je ne veux pas la faire disparaître, Aya. Mais elle est morte, assène-t-il. Pas nous. Lui permettre de rester plus longtemps nous sera simplement nuisible.

Elle entreprend de l'aider, lentement. Elle a l'impression de les voler, ces vêtements, et elle en est par moments étourdie, tant la présence de son amie reste forte.

-Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais rendu compte des vrais sentiments que tu avais pour elle, fait soudainement Ramis.

-C'est si évident?

-Ça crève les yeux.

Il fait glisser le sac sur son épaule. Il sourit, elle n'est pas certaine de savoir de quelle émotion.

-Allons-y, suggère-t-il finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le centre-ville de Tokyo est engorgé, étouffant dans son armure de béton et de métal. Par contre, plus on s'en éloigne, plus les maisons sont petites, plus chaleureuses, l'asphalte cède la place à de l'herbe. Le quartier où Ayano a grandi avec Ilana et Sasori, ainsi que la famille de Mikara, tout au bord, laisse la nature s'exprimer, à un tel point qu'on se croirait facilement dans une autre ville. Celui de Ramis, épargné également grâce à sa distance avec les réels affrontements, est construit sur le même modèle, mais à l'autre bout de Tokyo.

Un homme dont la voiture est restée presque intacte leur propose de les y conduire. Ayano ne sait pas trop si ce sont ses béquilles ou sa poitrine qui l'a persuadé des les aider, mais elle ne va pas s'en plaindre. Elle était loin d'avoir le courage de tenter plusieurs kilomètres à pied, et Ramis aussi semble soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet. À destination, l'homme l'aide à sortir, la gratifiant d'un '' Mademoiselle'' auquel elle répond par un sourire poli, espérant qu'il n'insiste pas. Par chance, il ne lui touche que la main, qui n'est pas douloureuse, pas le bras. Au bout d'un instant, apparemment déçu par sa froideur, il lui donne son nom, puis repart.

-Je commençais à avoir hâte qu'il s'en aille, avoue-t-elle, regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Sa déclaration fait sourire Ramis.

-Si tu voulais te débarrasser de lui, tu aurais pu lui avouer que les hommes ne t'intéressent pas.

Sa familiarité la gêne un peu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, elle préfère généralement se dire bisexuelle parce que c'est plus vaste. Elle a déjà été attirée par des garçons, mais brièvement, rien de plus. Elle a toujours préféré les filles et n'en a aimé qu'une seule. Ayano ne dit pourtant rien. Pour éviter une méprise envers lui qui n'est qu'un ami?

La maison est jolie, comme Ayano s'y attendait. En briques, avec un toit gris- de l'ardoise, peut-être. Un petit chemin de pierre conduit à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est plus négligé que je croyais, avoue Ramis, scrutant d'un mauvais œil l'herbe haute.

-Non, non. C'est parfait, lui assure Ayano avec un charmant sourire.

Redevenant une enfant quelques secondes, elle saute sur la première pierre. La douleur, partant de ses pieds à la seconde même où ils touchent la dalle et, lui semble-t-il, irradiant jusqu'à son cœur, lui arrache un hurlement. Sans même comprendre comment, elle se retrouve allongée par terre. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. À ce moment, la terre sous sa joue semble se rafraîchir, et la douleur disparaître, comme si le sol absorbait sa chaleur excessive. Ça l'aide énormément, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de souhaiter revenir en arrière, du temps où elle se croyait encore humaine. Tout ce qui s'est ensuivi -la mort des parents adoptifs de Mikara, celle de sa mère, le rejet de son père, puis le décès de sa meilleure amie- aurait peut-être pu être évité. Leur sang les aurait-il forcées de toute façon à prendre place dans la guerre qui se tramait?

Se sentant mieux, du moins physiquement, elle trouve la force de parvenir à se redresser sur ses coudes. Ramis vient l'aider à se relever.

-J'ai l'impression que tu guéris, avoue Ramis.

-Tu crois? demande-t-elle, étonnée.

Il détourne le regard, un peu gêné.

-J'ai dit ça un peu au hasard. C'est juste une impression.

Elle avise le bas de son pantalon, qui s'est un peu retroussé. Toujours appuyée sur lui, elle se penche, tire sur le tissu. Ramis proteste.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal, des vêtements moulants? demande-t-il finalement. Quand ça frotte contre ta peau?

-Non, pas particulièrement. C'est à l'intérieur de moi.

-Mm...

-Oh, allez! On vient de passer des mois au service d'un type qui portait une cape et une épée. Ne critique pas ma façon de m'habiller après ça.

Il ose un sourire, amusé par la comparaison. Elle sourit à son tour, factice, ou peut-être pas. Peu importe.

L'intérieur de la maison est aussi mignon. Un grand salon, avec une baie vitrée qui donne sur la cour arrière- elle imagine la façon dont elle est éclairée lorsque le soleil se lève. La cuisine est juste à côté. Elle aperçoit alors l'escalier, crispe les mains sur les poignées de ses béquilles.

-Par pitié, ne me dis pas que les chambres sont à l'étage.

-J'y avais pensé, s'esclaffe-t-il. C'est par là.

Elle s'attendait à une chambre d'amis, aussi est-elle surprise de constater que la pièce possède une réelle personnalité. Un mur entier est vitré, une porte s'ouvre même sur la cour arrière, protégée des possibles regards indiscrets par une haie. Des rideaux permettent sans doute de se couper de la lumière. Les couleurs qui ressortent sont surtout le bleu et le blanc. Une armoire se trouve derrière le lit, au centre de la pièce, et une commode à gauche sur laquelle est empilée des livres- de vrais livres de papier. Un pouf qui semble particulièrement confortable se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, juste devant une autre porte. Celui qui y vivait devait avoir sa propre salle de bains.

-C'est joli, dit-elle.

Ramis dépose son sac sur le carrelage, sans rien dire, puis repart. Ayano ouvre le premier tiroir. Des vêtements d'homme. C'était la chambre du père de son ami. Elle parvient à y trouver une place pour les siens, laissant ceux qui sont sales ou mouillés sur le sol avec l'idée d'aller les passer immédiatement à la machine à laver, avant de se souvenir que l'électricité est coupée, et qu'elle pourrait ne pas revenir avant un certain temps. Elle sort dans la cour, cherche une corde à linge, à défaut les dépose avec soin sur les dossiers de chaises de jardin en espérant qu'ils sèchent rapidement.

De retour à l'intérieur, Ramis la regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solution, le coupe-t-elle.

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Ah bon?

-Non. Je suis juste confus.

-Pourquoi?

Il fait un grand geste du bras, désignant la chambre, et plus que ça.

-Je... J'ai l'impression de tourner la page sur une partie de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que l'Atlantis, Albator, Mikara et tout le reste, est un rêve dont je viens à peine de me réveiller, et il n'y a que toi pour me rappeler que j'ai bel et bien vécu tout ça. Ça me perturbe.

Elle désigne en silence le bras droit de Ramis, normal en apparence, mais froid comme de la glace. Son ami remue les doigts par réflexe, tout en esquissant une grimace comme s'il avait à nouveau mal.

-Pour un rêve, toi et moi en sommes sortis pas mal amochés.

-Elle n'était pas tout à fait sylvidre. Si j'avais prévu qu'elle brûlerait...

Il se tait, comme coupable envers elle et le prix qu'elle paye pour avoir survécu, baisse les yeux sur le carrelage.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je veux dire?

-Si, je comprend. C'est parce que le changement est brutal. Cela ne t'est-il jamais arrivé, après la mort de ton père, de croire un instant que tout était faux?

-Quelques fois.

-Moi aussi, avec ma mère. Et quand Mikara est embarquée sur l'Atlantis, qu'on m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

Ayano se sent aussitôt coupable de l'évoquer maintenant. Ramis ne pleure pas, peut-être par orgueil, mais sa tristesse est évidente.

-Elle parlait beaucoup, reprend son ami. Elle décrivait en détail la vie qu'elle avait passé sur Terre, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je croyais qu'elle voulait s'en rappeler dans les moindres détails, mais après sa mort je me suis demandé si elle s'y attendait.

-Ne dis pas ça! proteste Ayano.

-Elle a failli mourir plus d'une fois, Aya. Peut-être qu'elle racontait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son existence se perde. Peut-être...

Il marque une pause.

-Un jour, elle m'a dit que vu comme elle aurait pu mourir avec sa mère biologique alors qu'elle était petite, c'était comme si elle vivait à retardement. Ça m'est passé par dessus la tête, mais peut-être... Qu'inconsciemment, elle se doutait qu'elle mourrait jeune.

-C'est affreux, dit Ayano d'une voix douce.

-Elle me parlait de toi aussi. Elle disait que ton esprit empruntait un autre chemin pour parvenir à un même résultat, et que tu n'étais bizarre que parce que tu étais unique.

Ayano repense aux rires qu'elle a échangé avec Mikara, autrefois. Elles se sont connues enfants: si Mikara la qualifiait de bizarre avec cette drôle de méchanceté enfantine, elles se sont rapidement adaptées l'une à l'autre, inséparables. Jusqu'à récemment, du moins.

-Sur l'Atlantis, nous étions tous un peu fous.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, la corrige Ramis, esquissant un sourire.

-Un compliment alors?

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement.

-Disons-le comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours s'écoulent tranquillement, puis les mois. Ramis reprend rapidement sa vie là où il l'avait laissée et retourne étudier dès que possible. Ayano a choisi d'être graphiste, où elle peut rester chez elle. Elle fait parfois des bijoux pour les revendre. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça lui plaît.

Vers le sixième mois, un médecin l'examine. Il note l'origine de ses blessures et il change complètement à son égard. Il lui demande avec dédain si elle s'appelle vraiment Ayano Shiori. Elle a beau savoir que Sasori n'est pas un cas unique, loin de là, elle est déçue.

-Non, dit-elle avec dignité, enfouissant ses vrais émotions loin, très loin derrière le masque. Ayano Yates.

Il lui propose néanmoins des orthèses, qu'il promet moins encombrants que les béquilles, ce qui s'avère vrai. Elles supportent aussi bien son poids et elle n'a plus mal aux bras à force de s'appuyer. Ce n'est pas très joli mais elle n'a qu'à porter des pantalons plus amples. Lorsque Ramis la voit pour la première fois avec, sans ses béquilles, il pense fugitivement qu'elle ressemble à une reine, fière et belle. Cependant, il sait que si elle agit ainsi, aussi froidement, c'est parce qu'elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle a été blessée.

Le temps s'écoule, imperturbable. Ayano s'efforce de gagner quelques clients malgré la méfiance. Un jour, elle recommence à chanter, mais seulement quand elle est seule. L'idée de retourner sur scène l'effleure parfois, mais elle s'estime heureuse. Un an bientôt.

-Trouve-tu que le monde a changé? demande Ayano, regardant par la fenêtre.

Ramis suit son regard. Ils ont si patiemment replantés les fleurs de Mikara, du jardin des Callaghan, ses parents adoptifs, jusqu'ici. La mosaïque de couleur fait plaisir à voir.

-Non. Tout a été rebâti... La société, exactement sur le même modèle... À croire que nous nous sommes battus pour rien.

La vie est pareille aujourd'hui comme il y a quelques années. Albator espérait tellement que les hommes finissent par changer. Ayano s'imagine qu'il doit être sacrément déçu, de là-haut... S'il est encore vivant.

-Quand j'y repense, avoue-t-elle, l'Atlantis ressemble plus à un beau rêve qu'à une réalité.

Même la famille que formait autrefois l'équipage s'est dissoute. Sans Mikara entre eux, elle ne serait pas restée avec Ramis, n'ayant plus aucune raison de le faire. Il n'y a plus qu'une vie, si lointaine derrière eux. Sans s'en parler, ils ont tous les deux songé à partir, Mars ou plus loin, mais ça ne semble pas envisageable. Chez eux, c'est ici.

La date arrive finalement: le premier anniversaire de leur retour sur Terre. Ce matin-là, en sortant, Ramis a la surprise de trouver la guitare de Mikara, posée dans l'herbe. Il l'appelle. Ayano la reconnaît aisément. Faite en bois, Mikara y a fait plusieurs égratignures dans le vouloir. Des fleurs bleues ont étés peintes sur la caisse de résonance, au milieu duquel se trouve un joli M stylisé fait de tiges. Son collier, une chaînette avec un pendentif de nacre, est enroulé au bout du manche, ainsi qu'une cordelette qui attache une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perles qu'Ayano n'a jamais vues. Son cahier est glissé sous les cordes.

Ayano l'ouvre, le survole. Elle reconnaît le début, des brouillons de poèmes et de chansons. La suite est davantage un journal intime, décrivant les mois passés sur l'Atlantis. Elle est entrecoupée des lettres d'Abigaël pressées entre les pages, que la mère de son amie leur avait laissé pour leur expliquer, et de photos, la plupart de membres de l'Atlantis, mais Ayano en découvre une d'elle et de Mikara. Un selfie pris durant l'été, alors qu'elles avaient quatorze ou quinze ans, elle ne sait plus. Elles rient. Les filles de la photos ont l'air tellement heureuses.

Mikara était censée être sa cousine, selon Abigaël. Elles les ont... Les avaient de la même couleur si noire qu'elle en semblait bleue. Tant de fois on les a pris pour des sœurs, de cette ressemblance qu'elle sait aujourd'hui partagée par beaucoup de sylvidres ou d'hybrides comme elle. Elle regarde la photo et elle croit comprendre pourquoi. Les mêmes cheveux noirs très longs, les yeux bleus toutes les deux, et cet air de famille...

-Tu pleures, murmure Ramis en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Ayano secoue la tête, espérant que ses longs cheveux puissent cacher son visage.

-Je l'oublie. J'ai passé ma vie avec elle, mais je me rend compte que je l'oublie. Des fois, je pense à elle, et je ne me souviens pas toujours de la façon dont elle souriait, dit-elle, lui montrant la photo entre ses doigts. Comment elle parlait, comment elle riait.

Son ami sourit, et elle se rend compte que lui aussi a les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle est en train de partir, murmure-t-il.

-Elle m'a supportée pendant tout ce temps, ajoute la jeune femme avec précipitation, craignant de fondre en larmes. Je l'entraînais dans mes conneries et elle acceptait tout, elle subissait les conséquences de **mes** idées et elle en venait à me défendre. Une fois je l'ai poussée à faire du parkour, elle s'est cassée le bras à cause de moi.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Tu savais que c'est moi qui lui ai coupé les cheveux? Comme moi, elle les laissait pousser depuis des années, précise Ayano.

-Elle m'avait raconté.

-Son pè... Jason voulait qu'elle les coupe depuis longtemps, mais elle refusait tout le temps. Finalement c'est moi qui l'ai fait. C'était un coup de tête stupide, mais je me suis dit que ça lui irait mieux. J'ai coupé en zigzag, raconte Ayano, pleurant et riant à la fois. J'ai essayé d'harmoniser mais c'était pire encore! Il a fallu, haha, l'amener chez le coiffeur, et finalement, haha, elle s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux à la nuque alors qu'ils lui arrivaient aux fesses une heure plus tôt.

Le malaise entre eux est presque palpable. Depuis combien de temps ne l'ont-ils pas évoquée? Trop longtemps, conclut Ayano. Ramis lui prend le cahier, effleure la couverture avec une photo de chat dans une position qui n'a rien de naturelle, l'effeuille à son tour, puis lui redonne.

-Dernière page, dit-il.

Il y a quelques mots d'une autre écriture. _Son héritage à la famille qu'il lui reste. Bonne chance._

-C'est _lui,_ murmure Ayano d'une voix émue.

-Oui.

-Tu vas être en retard, constate-t-elle soudainement, la réalité reprenant le dessus.

-T'en fais pas. Je leur expliquerai que c'était une mauvaise journée, la direction sera compréhensive... Il me reste quelque chose à faire.

Ramis glisse une main dans les cheveux de son amie, qui se raidit de gêne. À quoi pense-t-il? Lui reviennent en mémoire les accusations qu'elle lui avait adressé, de la voir comme... Comme un double de sa sœur? Mais ils s'entendent bien, maintenant... Comme une famille. Pourquoi cette gêne, alors?

Le premier claquement fait rouvrir les yeux à Ayano. Une mèche noire, d'un bon quarante centimètres, traîne sur la pierre. Ramis a une paire de ciseaux dans la main, et son sac à dos est ouvert à côté de lui.

-Tu lui en devais une, se défend-il.

Elle retient un sourire.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Elle fait le reste elle-même. Le sol autour d'elle se couvre de cheveux. Elle essaie d'en laisser la même longueur partout, mais elle sent qu'elle n'y réussit pas.

-Alors? demande-t-elle, rendant les ciseaux. À quel point ai-je l'air d'un épouvantail?

Il lui retourne son sourire, manifestement amusé.

-Même comme ça, tu n'a rien d'affreuse. Non, confirme-t-il. Tu sera toujours aussi belle.

Elle préfère se dire que le compliment ne cache rien d'autre. Comme un frère qui s'adresserait à sa sœur. Elle ne veut pas que ça puisse être plus.

Il se relève et il part finalement. Elle se dépêche d'aller tout ranger à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

-Êtes-vous sylvidre? demande la coiffeuse d'un air pincé.

-Pardon?

-Êtes-vous sylvidre? répète la femme, visiblement agacée.

-Je viens de vous payer trente-cinq dollars pour m'arranger ça, pas pour discuter avec moi de ma race, réplique Ayano sur le même ton.

La femme soupire exagérément, mais se met au travail. Ayano l'observe faire à travers le miroir. Bornée, la coiffeuse refuse de lui adresser la parole, mais elle discute avec sa collègue, à côté. Aya s'en désintéresse très vite, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase la fasse réagir.

-... et bientôt, elles ne seront plus là, de toute façon.

-De quoi parlez-vous? s'inquiète Ayano.

La douleur lui arrache une exclamation. Un liquide- du sang- coule jusque sur son menton. Ayano écarte une mèche. Son oreille semble seulement éraflée, à première vue, mais cette simple blessure est amplement suffisante pour en rajouter une couche à tout ce qui va mal.

-Tu devrais davantage écouter les nouvelles, lui conseille la coiffeuse avec un sourire qui pourrait être joli.

…

-Ce serait possible de la faire revivre, tu sais.

Ramis en reste abasourdi.

-Quoi? parvient-il à dire.

-Ta copine, explique Celio. Elle pourrait revivre.

-C'est relativement récent, enchaîne Airi, sa petite amie. Le concept est le même que celui des mécanoïdes, mais un peu plus poussé. Pas besoin d'agir immédiatement après la mort- mais tu es prévenu, c'est un peu plus hasardeux. Cependant, si tu la connaissais assez bien, si tu entres les bons paramètres dans la machine, tu pourrais la retrouver, exactement comme elle était.

L'idée est plaisante un court instant, peut-être même trop. Puis il remet les pieds sur terre, brutalement.

-Ce ne serait pas elle, réplique-t-il sèchement.

-Et alors? s'étonne Celio, montrant la photo à Airi. C'était une sylvidre- elle n'avait pas d'âme.

Le coup est dur. Il a tendance à oublier tellement il est habitué. Une lueur farouche brille une seconde dans la pupille d'Airi: la jalousie. Sans l'admettre, elle aurait voulu lui ressembler.

-Celle-ci, oui.

-On a du mal à y croire, continue Celio. Parce qu'elles ont l'air tellement humaines. Mais elles ne le sont pas, souviens-t'en.

-Elle était différente.

-Si tu le dis, conclut son camarade, lui rendant enfin la photo de Mikara qu'il lui a arraché une minute plus tôt.

Le jeune homme la range avec soin. Il l'a ''empruntée'' à sa meilleure amie, n'en possédant pas lui-même. Ayano s'en était rendu compte, mais elle n'avait rien dit, tant qu'il la remettait dans son cadre à chaque jour. Cependant, aussi gentille qu'elle puisse être, il doute qu'elle accepte qu'il lui rende des morceaux de papier. Il la contemple avec une certaine tristesse. Est-il le seul à voir son sourire sincère? À se rendre compte qu'elle n'a rien en commun avec les humanoïdes sans émotions qui lui donnent encore des cauchemars? Elle était belle, oui, mais il l'a aimée pour tout le reste, toutes les petites choses qui la rendaient tellement humaine.

Il se promet de discuter avec Aya de cette... possibilité. Il rentre chez lui, commence ses devoirs sans conviction. Ayano n'est toujours pas là. Lorsqu'elle rentre enfin, il doit bien s'être écoulé une heure. Elle pénètre dans le salon d'une démarche inégale: elle essaie de se pousser à un rythme qu'elle ne peut pas suivre. Elle parait surprise de le voir là.

-Tu es déjà rentré?

-Il est dix-sept heures, Aya.

Elle porte encore une fois le masque de celle qui ne ressent rien. Ramis ne sait pas trop si c'est un réflexe ou si elle ne sait tout simplement pas qu'elle est si prévisible.

-Ça s'est mal passé, comprend-il.

Elle laisse échapper un léger éclat de rire.

-Dire que les choses vont mal ressemble de plus en plus à un euphémisme.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose, arrivé récemment aux nouvelles, qui me concerne?

Il hésite. Oui, mais... Devant son silence, Ayano lui jette un regard mauvais avant de se détourner.

-Il y a une armoire à pharmacie à l'étage, non?

-Oui.

Elle s'y précipite sans répondre. Il la retrouve sur la... Onzième marche, compte-t-il.

-C'est un record, fait-il remarquer, non sans ironie. C'est la première fois que tu montes aussi haut toute seule.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne s'abaisse même pas à lui répondre, comme s'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde son attention, et s'applique plutôt à continuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Aya?

-On m'a menacée.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, poursuit-elle, glaciale. Mais on m'a menacée.

Il aperçoit à ce moment une tache foncée qui s'étale sur sa manche droite. Le bleu devient d'une couleur inexacte, entre le violet et le rouge. ''On m'a menacée'' prend un tout autre sens, et il ne voit plus que ça.

-Aya, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?

 _C'était une sylvidre- elle n'avait pas d'âme._

 _Elles ont l'air tellement humaines. Mais elles ne le sont pas, souviens-t'en._

Combien sont-ils, à penser comme Celio? Peut-être a-t-il sous-estimé cette partie de la population. Cru que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver.

Son amie se retourne enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? demande-t-elle.

-On... J'ai entendu à quelques reprises que certains politiciens menacent de faire des lois pour exporter toutes les sylvidres qu'il peut rester sur Terre.

Ayano prend un air effaré qu'il sait trop bien être sincère, puis elle passe à la colère.

-Bordel, mais tu pensais m'en parler quand?! lui hurle-t-elle.

-Ils se servent de la peur et de la colère, lui retourne Ramis. Je pensais que les gens finiraient par se calmer. Qu'ils verraient eux-mêmes la réalité.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire de ta naïveté ou me mettre à pleurer.

Elle disparaît à l'étage. Il la rejoint bien plus rapidement. Dans la salle de bain, elle est assise sur le comptoir, un linge appliqué contre sa tempe. Elle ne dit rien en le voyant dans le cadre de porte.

-Je ne suis pas naïf.

-On dirait pourtant que oui. Au nom de quoi, encore, tu peux rêver de paix et d'amour et de bonne entente?

-Là, c'est toi qui es pessimiste.

-Je suis vieille. Laisse-moi chialer en paix sur le passé.

-Tu as vingt-et-un ans. J'en ai dix-huit. Quelle énorme différence d'âge.

-Ah bon? reprend Aya, revancharde, avec un rictus qui ressemble tellement à un sourire. C'est toi qui n'ose plus sortir ni regarder les nouvelles parce qu'elle en a marre que le monde entier la considère comme un assassin?

-Je...

Il ne l'a pas vu. Évidemment, il n'est presque jamais là. Le soir elle ne sort jamais, il a cru que ce serait à cause de son handicap, -combien de fois s'est-elle plainte qu'elle détestait avoir à mettre des souliers?- mais pour quelle raison une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans passerait-elle son temps cloîtrée toute seule? Il essaie de se souvenir, mais elle ne lui a jamais parlé d'amies qu'elle aurait rencontré ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois, dit-elle. Six mois, environ, qu'on me regarde de travers, qu'on s'écarte de moi dans la rue, qu'on fait tout pour me faire sentir indésirable. Mon père m'a abandonnée, mes anciens amis ne veulent plus me parler, et je suis obligée de mentir sur mon identité pour pouvoir continuer à travailler. Alors, que la société finisse par se ''calmer'' et par accepter celles qui sont restées, les hybrides et les autres, tu comprendras que je n'y crois plus.

En grimaçant, elle retire la débarbouillette.

-On m'a éraflé l'oreille, explique-t-elle rapidement.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'une égratignure peut saigner autant?

Il s'approche, écarte avec soin les quelques fils de soie collés dans le sang séché pour mieux voir.

-Je ne m'y connais pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pas beau. Tu n'étais pas allé chez...

-La coiffeuse, ouais. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je dois être tombée sur la dernière des connes.

Elle éclate de rire la première. Il la suit dans son hilarité, sans même savoir pourquoi- peut-être justement pour cette raison. Quand le silence retombe, il remarque que la tension entre eux est partie en même temps.


End file.
